The Madman with a Box
by GivenTheCircumstances
Summary: Bella's bored. She's had a taste of the supernatural, but now vampires aren't enough. Werewolves aren't enough. She wants an adventure. Fortunately, a floppy-haired man with a blue box lands in her front yard. Takes place at the beginning of Season Five, Bella/Eleven.


**Happy birthday, Ginger! I decided to do your request after all.**

**I don't own Doctor Who or Twilight.**

**Also, there may be some who will be out-of-character in the next chapter or two.**

**I've also added some changes, i.e. the time of Bella's change, her power, and where the TARDIS landed at the beginning of Season Five.**

* * *

He caressed her cheek and she struggled not to sneer.

He brushed his lips against hers and she tried not to choke.

He held her in his arms and she attempted not to tense up.

Bella knew it was wrong of her to hate him this much. He wasn't a bad person, but she'd started to realize just how possessive he was. "Bella, I know what's best for you," or "Bella, that's too dangerous for your fragile self."

She couldn't remember when her love turned to hate. All she knew was that she had to get away from Edward Cullen. She had had a little nagging instinct in the back of her mind telling her not to take him back after he had left her. However, she had just dismissed it as post-breakup craziness. She should have taken the chance to leave him while she could. Now, she knew he would kill himself if she left him. He'd finally accepted the "fact" that he "wasn't a monster" and was safe enough for Bella. He would try to keep her if she tried to leave.

His family hadn't noticed, nor had he. She had a sneaking suspicion that they soon would.

Sometimes she wondered if she hated Edward or the fact that she was so sedentary. She'd finally had a taste of the supernatural world, and she wanted more. Vampires weren't enough. Werewolves weren't enough. She wanted to live boldly, not just stranded with some vampires where it was cold and grey.

If she was honest with herself and with him, then she would admit that the only reason she wanted to be bitten was because she wanted to get rid of her signature Bella-clumsiness. Once they turned her, she would probably hightail it out of there and travel the world with her newlyfound vampire speed and senses. She knew this was selfish, but she didn't care. She wanted adventure.

Here she was, though, sitting bitterly on the Cullens' porch. Fortunately, Jasper was too busy wrestling with Emmett to feel her spite. Carlisle was writing busily in a notebook, Esme was gardening, Alice and Rosalie were chatting excitedly with Bella, and of course, Edward was watching over her protectively.

Bella listened to Alice babble incessantly about her and Edward's wedding, when all she really wanted to do was yank that offensive ring off her finger and hurl it at the ground.

Honestly, she didn't have a clue how the Cullens couldn't tell that she hated Edward. Maybe they weren't as clever as they thought they were.

"Anyway, Bella, I was thinking, maybe we could do blue. You know, something old, something new—" Alice said.

"Something borrowed, something blue?" Bella interrupted.

"Yeah!"

"Maybe." Bella said shortly.

"I could make you a dress with blue lace," Esme suggested softly.

"Okay, there's something blue. Something old, new, and borrowed?" Alice went ahead speaking before Bella could pipe in that her least favorite color was blue.

"I think we've already got something old covered," Emmett quipped, having just lost a fight with Jasper. He bounded up the porch steps and plopped himself on a chair. "Isn't that right, _Edward_?"

"Yes," Edward said with a gentle smile.

"Idiot!" Alice shrieked. "The groom doesn't count!"

"The ring does, though," Rosalie said, smirking. Alice shut up after that, until she realized they needed something new and borrowed.

"We'll get you new shoes," she promised. "And here! Borrow my hair clip."

"Thanks," Bella drawled, managing to sound grateful at the same time. She plucked the hair clip from Alice's hand and stuck it in her pocket. She resumed reading her new favorite book series, The Chronicles of Narnia.

"They're so lucky," she almost sighed. "Wouldn't it be great to explore so many different places like that?"

"It would, love," Edward said. "But even if you did find a wardrobe like that, you wouldn't be able to go."

Bella grit her teeth. "And why not?"

"Because you're fragile." Edward said.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed, which, the Cullens unfortunately misunderstood. Within a second, she was already hearing shouts of, "Don't worry Bella!" and, "You'll go on an adventure someday!"

She knew. She _would _go on an adventure one day, and there was nothing the Cullens could do about it.

* * *

Shortly after saying goodbye to her twit of a boyfriend (and insisting on driving home alone), Bella had found quite the scene waiting for her.

"What?" She rushed out of her car, mouth agape. Grabbing her schoolbag, she marched up her path and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

A police box. There was a police box laying on its side in her front yard.

Bella gave it a poke and its doors swung open abruptly. She gave a muffled sound of protest. That wasn't the end, though. a grappling hook swung out of the box and planted itself in the grass a few feet beside her. The rope tightened once or twice, then all the slack was gone.

She nearly shrieked when a floppy-haired man climbed out of the box. Well, he was actually kind of cute.

"Can I have an apple?" he asked.

"Sorry... what?"

"An apple. Apples are my favorite. Where are we?"

_He has a British accent, _Bella noted. _What's a British guy doing in a police box... and what's a police box doing in Washington?_

"Hello? Didn't you hear me?"

"You're in Forks."

"Forks?"

"Yeah."

"Good thing, then! Are there forks around here? I'm starving. But I'm craving apples. You can't eat apples with a fork. No... you can. I want an apple! I just climbed up from the library, you know."

The man bounced from subject to subject so quickly that Bella's head was spinning.

He hopped out of the police box and staggered a few steps, before standing upright.

"Why are you wet?" Bella asked curiously.

"Because I was in the swimming pool."

"I thought you were in the library..."

"So was the pool!"

Bella was starting to get annoyed. This man acted like a child. Demanding apples, coming up with ridiculous stories about a library and a pool inside of a police box.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Follow me."

The man whooped.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Bella didn't take it.

"Rude," he muttered. Bella took his hand before he could retract it.

"Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan? There's a name! Comes straight out of a fairytale."

"Fairytale?" Bella laughed. "Your name's the Doctor, apparently. My name isn't weird compared to yours."

The Doctor scowled and Bella invited him in.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the living room. "Where were you..."

Bella's father trailed off as he took in the sight of the Doctor, scorched and bruised with his floppy hair and goofy grin.

"You a Cullen?" Charlie asked gruffly.

"What's a Cullen? Is it a new type of species?"

Charlie guffawed. Bella smiled. The Doctor had no idea just how right he was.

"Dad, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is my dad, Charlie."

"A Doctor? I'm impressed." Charlie said, still chuckling.

"Thanks. Can I have an apple?"

Charlie smiled and retreated to the living room. Bella walked to the kitchen and handed the Doctor an apple. He took a bite of it, and promptly spit it out.

"That's disgusting! What is that?"

"An apple!" Bella said, surprised.

"I hate apples. Apples are rubbish. Are you trying to poison me?" He said, wrinkling his nose.

"What? But you said they were your favorite..." Bella furrowed her brows.

"No, yogurt's my favorite. Give me yogurt."

"We don't have yogurt."

"Good! I hate yogurt, why would you suggest such a thing? It's just... stuff with more stuff inside!"

Bella's mouth dropped. She knew that mood swings could be bad, but she never realized they could be _this _bad. The Doctor was like one of those cartoon squirrels Bella had once seen on television. All he needed was a high-pitched voice and he'd be good to go.

"I know what I need!" The Doctor was back to bouncing off the walls. "Fish fingers and custard!"

Bella bit her lip. That didn't sound too good.

Only a few minutes later, though, she was sitting at the dinner table with the Doctor, eating a late-night snack with him. The second she put a fish finger in her mouth, her favorite food had changed. She tapped her foot, anxiously dreading Edward's nightly arrival. She knew he would have a panic attack when he would go up to her room and find her not there.

"So, Miss Swan, what's on your mind?" the Doctor asked.

"What? Nothing's on my mind."

"Liar. You're scared of something. But what?"

Bella sighed.

"Nothing. I'm serious. I'm just... bored."

"Bored?"

"My boyfriend thinks I'm fragile. I can't do anything when he's around," Bella whispered.

"Oh." The Doctor waved his hand, telling her to go on.

"Well, I suppose it started when I moved here with Charlie. My mom got remarried, so I left. Then I met the Cullens..."

Before she knew it, Bella was telling the Doctor everything from the time she met Edward to the present. She didn't care that Edward may have been upstairs listening to every word. The Doctor listened actively, his expressions changing as her feelings did. He smirked when she talked about him saving her. He looked disgusted after hearing about Edward leaving her in the woods. Finally, he appeared sympathetic as she told him about how he wouldn't let her do anything, about how much she craved an adventure that the Cullens wouldn't let her have.

"And now I have to marry him," Bella finished sadly.

"Have to?"

"I couldn't say no, could I? If I left, he'd tear himself apart, and I can't be responsible for that."

The Doctor looked at her incredulously. Finally, his expression softened and he smiled.

"Follow me."

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted an adventure, didn't you? So follow me!"

Without another word, the Doctor stood up and walked out the door. Bella quickly ran to grab her coat and obediently followed him. He scampered down the steps and stopped at the police box that was laying on its side in Bella's front yard. He fumbled with his keys for a little while, before swinging open the doors.

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked breathlessly. The Doctor looked surprised.

"What are you doing out here?"

"You told me to come with you," Bella said. Her hope started to falter.

"What? No, I told you to go pack."

"You told me to follow." Bella called over her shoulder as she ran up the steps to her house.

"I'll be back in five minutes!" the Doctor yelled to her. "Bring trainers, you'll need to run!" He hopped into the police box with a yell of "Geronimo!" and a light splashing sound.

Upstairs, Bella eagerly laid out her largest suitcase and threw in clothes, tennis shoes, her toiletries, and a few books, pictures, and Charlie's pocket knife. She ran down the stairs, ignoring the bag's wheels hitting her in the back of her ankles. She swung the door open and watched the police box disappear. She sat, and she waited.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

After months and months and _months _of pestering Edward to bite her, Bella finally had done it. Their wedding was in less than two weeks, and Edward had agreed to turn her into a vampire. They had all agreed on doing it that night, and Bella was now lying down on the table in Carlisle's study. Carlisle was giving her a checkup, making sure she was physically able to take the pain of the change.

"Okay. We can go through with it, Bella. You'll feel a mild tingling sensation at the beginning, almost pleasant. It'll become extremely painful, however. It'll last about three days. Edward!" Carlisle called, all business.

Edward opened the door and slipped through quietly. He stepped carefully towards Bella. As Carlisle left, he put a hand on Edward's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

Bella exhaled calmly. She missed her Raggedy Man. If anything, she wanted him to be here. He had said five minutes, but it had already been six months. He hadn't been able to save her from breaking Edward Cullen's heart. But just like the thought that she had had so many months ago, nothing would stop her from getting out of Forks;Cullen, Doctor, or otherwise.

"Are you ready, love?" Edward asked. Bella nodded wordlessly. With that, Edward lay his cold hand against her cheek and his teeth pierced her flesh.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Bella had just finished up with her hunt. She'd caught an impressive bear.

No, she hadn't left the Cullens yet. She couldn't find the right time. Six months of silence. One month of being a vampire. Two weeks of being married to Edward. She was already bored out of her mind. For the billionth time in six months, she wished the Doctor was around. She had so many places she wanted to go, so many things she wanted to see. He could have given that to her, she knew. She didn't even know what was inside that blue box of his, and she knew he could have been her saviour.

Bella ran down to a stream nearby. She pulled a worn-down sheet of paper from her pocket, then unfolded it. She flicked her wrist and summoned a pencil out of the air.

They'd found her power shortly after she'd woken up. As long as something that she wanted was nearby, she could make a copy of it to come and go as she pleased. It was a fun little trick that she liked to do. On more than one occasion she'd tried to summon the Doctor, but of course, it hadn't worked.

Bella finished writing. _The American Civil War, July 1-3, 1863_.

What she had just written was another setting on her list. The day after the Doctor had left, Bella had started a list of where she wanted to go and the things she wanted to do. All of them were messily scrawled on the sheet of paper. Edward had found it once, and immediately vetoed everything on that list. He hadn't even considered the fact that she could actually do any of those things.

Bella put her list away, satisfied. She waved her hand and the pencil disappeared. Dipping her feet in the stream, she sighed as the cool water rolled over her ankles like silk. She missed feeling the cold; everything was warm in her new skin. Her eyes had just slipped closed when her heightened senses picked up on a sound she hadn't heard in the longest time.

It was the sound of hope. It was the sound of adventure. It was the sound of all of her dreams coiled together.

It was the sound of a madman in a blue police box.

* * *

"Bella! Bella!"

Bella had run back to her old house so quickly that she had gotten tired. She nearly fainted when she saw the police box in her front yard.

She leaped up the stairs and almost threw the door off of its hinges.

"Bella?"

"Doctor!"

"Bella!"

Bella scrambled to the kitchen. Standing there was her Raggedy Man, looking exactly the same as he had six months ago. He still had his burned blue shirt and seared tie. His floppy hair, still like melted chocolate, cast a shadow over his eyes. His goofy grin faded a little bit when he saw her.

"Well... you look different," he said.

Just like that, Bella's excitement turned into annoyance.

"I look different? I look _different_? Doctor, is that _it_? You've been gone for six months—"

"What?" The Doctor looked confused. "It's only been five minutes, just like I said."

"No! It's been six months! I'm married to Edward now, Doctor, and I was counting on you to take me away!" Bella bit her tongue when the Doctor's expression changed to one of a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. But you can still come with me..."

Bella's eyes softened.

"I would love to, Doctor. But what am I going to do about Edward?"

"I can take you around the universe for a thousand years, and have you back five minutes after now."

Bella could feel her excitement swelling up.

"And I'm a vampire now!"

"I can see that."

"You really _could _take me around for a thousand years!"

"I know!"

Now they were both doing a half-dance, half-run to the Doctor's police box.

"Okay," he said excitedly. "Brace yourself. This is the cool part." With that, he led Bella into the ship. Her mouth dropped open.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It's bigger on the inside!" Bella surveyed the box on the outside, then in. Outside again, then in. "What is it?"

"She's a TARDIS! Time And Relative Dimension In Space!"

"She?"

"She. She's living and breathing, so she has a gender, of course."

"I see. Can I get my things?"

"Your things?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I haven't unpacked since you last came."

"Alright then, Swan. Let's make it snappy!" He snapped his fingers.

Bella and the Doctor left the TARDIS and grabbed her things. He was unlocking the TARDIS when Bella heard an all-too-familiar voice. Or rather, seven.

"Bella!"

Bella's eyes widened and she turned to the Doctor in fear. The Doctor nodded in understanding and hurriedly unlocked the door just as the first Cullen entered the clearing behind her house. It was, of course, Edward, and Bella made out the shapes of Jasper, Emmett, and Alice behind him. Edward's face was twisted in rage as the Doctor grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into the TARDIS. She barely had enough time to throw him an apologetic glance (that he probably didn't catch) as she slammed the door shut on his advancing figure.

The Doctor and Bella held the door shut as he locked it and pointed a long, barreled device at the handle. Bella kept her back against the door, hearing the pounds and infuriated cries of the Cullens on the exterior. It seemed that Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme had managed to catch up with the rest of them.

"Let go," the Doctor commanded gently. "They can't get in, no matter how hard they try."

Slowly, Bella took her weight off the door which surprisingly remained intact. She joined the Doctor at the control panel and sat on the couch, watching a circular monitor. Displayed on it was Edward and the rest of the Cullens, still trying to tear the TARDIS apart. Emmett and Jasper were beating against the sides of the ship, Rosalie, Alice and Edward were scratching at it, and Esme and Carlisle were trying to pick the lock.

"Now, where do you want to go? All of time and space is just at your feet, Swan! All you have to do is take your pick."

Bella realized the Doctor was talking quite calmly. His voice washed over her and she turned from the monitor. Smirking, she pulled her list out of her pocket and lithely stepped towards him.

"Okay, let's see," he muttered. "Battle of Gettysburg, moon landing, American Revolution— how long did it take you to come up with all of these?"

"Six months," she said pointedly. He winced.

"Harsh. Here's an idea, let's go meet Shakespeare!"

"Shakespeare?"

"Yes, Shakespeare! Stratford, 1596. Just before he wrote his most famous play, Romeo and Juliet. I've met Shakespeare once. Strange guy."

"Sounds like a plan. What are we going to do about them, though?"

"The TARDIS will dematerialise. Even they won't be able to hang on. Although I suppose if Jack could, they can..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Geronimo!"

The Doctor ran around the control panel, pounding buttons and keys. With a whooshing sound, they were off.

* * *

Bella watched as the frustrated Cullens slowly disappeared and were replaced with swirling clouds. The Doctor had retreated to his room to change. He finally came back.

"Aha! Yes? No?"

Bella turned her eyes to him and fought back a giggle. He was wearing a bowtie, suspenders, and a button up shirt.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"You look like a dork!" Bella said behind her hand.

"What? I do not! I personally think that I look quite cool."

"With a bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool." With that, the Doctor straightened his bowtie and reached into a nearby closet. He pulled out a jacket. "Better?"

"Little bit," Bella said, making a pinching motion with her fingers.

"Good! Now, when you meet Mr. Shakespeare, don't say, you know, don't say too much."

"Okay."

They chatted lightly for a few more minutes when there was a slight jolt as the TARDIS landed. Bella looked at the Doctor curiously. He was wearing that large, goofy grin again. He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head towards the doors.

"You wanted an adventure, Miss Swan. Go and get it."

Bella was at the door less than a second after he'd finished his sentence. She braced herself, then opened the door.

* * *

**Usually I'm not Twilight's biggest fan. Oh, well, a favour for a friend, I suppose. She told me to make a crossover of Twilight and Doctor Who, Sherlock, or Percy Jackson. Since I know most about Doctor Who, I decided on that.**

**It's actually really fun to make Bella Swan actually worth something. I think I'll do a Twilight/Percy Jackson crossover, next. Let's see, should I turn Bella into a goddess or a demigod...?**

**Review, please! **


End file.
